


On and on and on

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: 搞到一起需要理由吗？





	On and on and on

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，PWP，OOC，Dirty Talk，非自愿性行为，注意避雷。  
> 此篇为满足作者各种黄暴脑洞而写。不接受任何关于“人物OOC”“尺度过大”之类的投诉。  
> 为避免剧透，会在每章的结尾处附上每层楼的肉的攻受及警告，有特殊需求请跳转至最后看标注。  
> ★注意：不保证SD（DS）肉中不提及DS（SD）内容。

Steve已经在浴室里待了很久了。

噢，如果他只是单纯地洗澡的话，海军淋浴法依旧只需要三分钟……不，他没受伤……并没有，他更没晕倒……什么，你说在浴室里思考人生？他看上去像是那种人吗？

水流从花洒倾泻下来，淋在Steve结实的后背上，晕红了一片。雾气氤氲中，情欲填满了眯起的双眼。

他向前倾身，伏在墙边，额头抵住冰凉的瓷砖。热流顺着股沟流下，带来了一连串压抑的呻吟。

“Danny...”低沉的喉音含糊地念出这个名字，热水笔直地冲刷穴口。“嘶……嗯……”略有些烫到了，他惊颤着一缩，复又回归了原位。

水流毫不留情地拍打着他的腰臀，想象中的Danny把他死死地压在了墙边，阴茎在穴口徘徊，然后狠狠地撞进他的身体。他低低地轻叹着，反手把水拧到最烫。

滚烫的水流洒下的瞬间，一声拖长的呻吟不受控制地从喉咙里溢出。他顺从地塌下腰翘起屁股，腾出左手掰开自己的臀瓣，摇晃着腰渴求更多。

Danny满足了他。滚烫而粗长的性器一下子顶到了底，带来一阵愉悦的战栗。Danny握住他的阴茎，略带粗鲁地揉按撸动着他。

“Fuck! Danny!”Steve仰起头，大张着嘴却无法呼吸。那要命的慢条斯理的顶弄还在继续，硬物与肠道摩擦着，火辣辣地疼，紧致的穴口几乎被撑大到了极限。

『是我在操你，babe。』他身后的人愉快地说着，退到洞口的硬挺猛地再次贯穿了他，换来一声未加掩饰的尖叫。Danny的阴茎有节奏地抽送着，沉甸甸的阴囊拍打着他的屁股，啪啪的水声淫荡而色情。Danny同时加快了手上的动作，Steve喘息着挺身，肠道被黏稠的液体灌满的同时，在濒死的快感中射了出来。

释放后的Steve左手松开自己的阴茎，右手手指一根接一根地从后穴里抽出来，喘息着倚靠在瓷砖上休息了片刻。热水把他的皮肤烫得通红。他摸索着关掉水，随手拽了一条浴巾披在身上，摇摇晃晃地走出了浴室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 1：DS（算是吧）


End file.
